One Final Glance
by End of Era
Summary: Beautiful flowing fields stretch far beyond the horizon as Hikigaya Hachiman questions the impact his actions had upon this cruel and callous world, perhaps for the very last time. (A very short one shot towards nothing you could call it).


**One Final Glance**

The soft wind embraces my skin like a graceful reunion between close friends. Ironic wouldn't you agree? Perhaps I'd go so far as to call it an underhanded form of mockery. The breath of the almighty God, reminding me of the glaring inadequacies responsible for the apparent disqualification of my membership from the human race. Subsequently, were I to list every shade of green and brown imaginable, construct and formulate those words into meaningful sounding sentences complete with suggestive melancholic undertones; justice still wouldn't be served to the picturesque fields stretching far beyond an endless horizon, in the middle of which I currently stand.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, having been adjudged to committing the unforgivable act of treason against our sovereign queen; your punishment has been deemed as death. Have you any final words?"

A familiar condescending smirk pursed across my lips as I stared dead into the eyes of my soon-to-be executioner. "You want my final words? Final words are reserved for those certain charismatic individuals whose words and phrases are able to invoke emotional responses, resonating within the hearts and minds of generations far into the future. However, for those individuals who blend seamlessly into the crowd, indistinguishable beyond familial acquaintances…. For the people like me! Final words are akin to thrusting the cold steel of a Hattori Hanzo blade deep within my chest cavity, with the sole purpose of regurgitating soul-crushing memories and events previously locked away within the deepest recesses of my mind. Yet deceivingly decorated with beautiful little red bowties and rainbow coloured ribbons, in hopes of once-again implementing the famed "Trojan Horse" incident."

Whilst delivering those words with the truest form of conviction from my parched lips; I'm almost certain I heard the faint yet familiar sounding cruel sneers; an uninvited traveller hitching a ride upon the gentle breeze directly towards my ear-canal.

"In that case, kneel down and rest your head upon the plank directly in-front of you."

Hesitantly lowering my knees towards the soft earth; curiosity finally got the better of me as I took one final helpless glance upwards. Staring directly towards me with her alluring greyish-blue eyes from barely a few short meters away. Her ethereal beauty matched only by her remorseless and calculated nature. Flowing jet-black strands of hair down to her effeminately slender waist. Her delicately slender fingers drawn together akin to a freshly-fallen snow (in-front of her less-then-adequate chest), were writhing in some form of perverted anticipation. Whilst her finely glossed lips were pursed upwards into a sickeningly sadistic smile. Lowering my neck across the plank, my eyelids drew to a close for what I imagined would be the final time.

"3!"

3 painstakingly prolonged seconds before the air is unceremoniously ripped from my pointlessly inflated lungs. Did any of my contributions to this ill-fated society have any relevance whatsoever? Was my existence acknowledged beyond the boundaries of my blood relations? Are my ideological visions for the future, doomed to be forgotten within the ides of time?

"2!"

What the hell was I even accused of? Treason? For what exactly? Questioning her dictatorial tyranny? Challenging her idiosyncratic methodologies? Highlighting the glaring bias behind her hypocritical rules and regulations?

"1!"

I won't be so kind as to allow you the satisfaction of seeing your intellective-superior quiver in fear, or shed tears of desperation. The true measure of victory isn't the self-righteous asshole standing tall upon a river of blood, but the unappreciated hero who remained vociferously true towards his ideological belief until his final living breath.

Ultimately, there is one thing you can be damned sure of; you godforsaken bitch. I'll be seeing you again, deep within the furthest reaches of hell, Queen Yukinoshita.

"0!"


End file.
